


Unsteady

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone is waiting for him to break. Except for Bofur.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone waits for him to break. Bilbo Baggins went on a crazy adventure and returned with a dwarf. Worse, he returned with a mountain of grief and traumas. 

Their neighbors watch and wait. Smiles become wobbly and uncertain. Bofur still smiles back at them. 

Bilbo sweats through his clothes in the marketplace, because there are too many bodies touching him. Too many smells and noises and sights. Bofur still touches the small of his back, smiling and bobbing his head. 

"Come on, lovely" he murmurs, turning away from a group of eager fauntlings. "We're going to be late for supper."


End file.
